The tying of shoe laces can be problematic to some people, especially kids or those medically or mentally impaired. As well shoe laces can come undone, even if tied correctly, during everyday activities such as walking and playing sports. It not uncommon during sports games for shoe laces to come undone leading to the player effected having to re-tie the shoe lace meaning that the player affected is out of the game or the game is stopped while the effected person is re-tying the shoe lace. Also it can be difficult to re tie a shoe lace during an outdoor game where the shoe and shoe laces are covered in mud or if the persons fingers are numb from the cold. Sometimes the laces get wet, causing them to come undone, and once wet, it can be virtually impossible to re-tie the lace to not come undone again.
A shoe lace is tied traditionally in the following manner: The two ends of a shoe lace are crossed over and under each other to tighten the shoe to the foot. Then one end of the lace is used to form a loop. The other end of the remaining lace is then wrapped around the base of the lace that is looped, then looped itself, and fed through a gap made by the lace looping around the first loop, and then the two loops are pulled tight to form a knot that holds the shoe lace in the locked position. A shoe lace tied traditionally, whether for everyday use and/or sports, can and does come undone accidentally and unintentionally. Even the use of a double bow does not eliminate the possibility of the shoe lace accidentally becoming undone.
There are also a number of other options for holding a shoe lace in place, most of which require one or more moving parts, springs, chips and the like. The shape and cumbersome nature of the alternatives also introduce some factors which counter the usefulness and effective final use of the apparatus, in that in some instances, not just limited to sports, the shoe lace could still accidentally come undone. Moving parts can break and wear out and some shapes are not suitable for contact sports where injury could be caused by the use of such an apparatus, rendering the use of the apparatus illegal or useless to that particular sport and/or use.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
It is an object of the invention to provide a Shoe Lace Holder that ameliorates some of the disadvantages and limitations of the known art or at least provide the public with a useful choice.